This invention generally relates to holsters for securing and carrying a handgun. The invention relates more specifically and particularly as a holster to provide for complete concealment of a handgun while providing easy access for the removal and re-engagement of a hand gun to a secure concealed position. This invention also provides versatility and ease of transport of a handgun due to its' multiple transport options.
While there currently exists various types of gun holsters on the market, most do not offer the advantage of complete concealment of the handgun without placing the holster itself under or inside of one's clothing. Many current methods of concealment present challenges for concealing and accessing the handgun. It is difficult to access a weapon which is concealed inside of or under ones' clothing while one is perhaps faced with an attack by an assailant. Additionally, it is often difficult to conceal a handgun and holster inside of ones' clothing without the imprint of the handgun being visible to the public.
Another problem presented by holsters currently available is the difficulty of using them with certain items of clothing, e.g. running apparel and/or light weight clothing typically worn in warm weather. There also exist the problems and difficulties of wearing holsters currently on the market securely while performing certain activities such as running and/or jogging. Typically activities, such as running or jogging, cause the holster to become highly mobile and swing back and forth or move rapidly up and down causing discomfort for the wearer and often allowing the handgun to disengage from the holster. Devices such as those known as “fanny packs” used for handgun concealment move rapidly up and down and are uncomfortable for the wearer during activities such as running and jogging.
Another disadvantage of most gun holsters currently available is that they typically allow a portion of the handgun to be exposed to the elements of the weather.
Although there may exist devices for handgun concealment. They may provide one or more of the features provided by the Concealment Caddy Shoulder Holster. There are none currently that provides all the features and flexibility of transport options provided by the Concealment Caddy Shoulder Holster as one single device. They do not provide for the complete concealment of the gun holster and the handgun. Furthermore, devices typically used for complete concealment of a handgun are not built into a shoulder carry holster that consist of a shoulder harness that is detachable from the Concealment compartment that has a gun holster built inside; such Concealment compartment having belt loops for attaching to one's belt and a band loop for inserting a belt and attaching around the wearers abdomen as worn while running or jogging. Therefore, requiring the end user to use additional methods of transport such as a briefcase, backpack, purse, or requiring the user to occupy the device in one hand and not allowing for hands free portability. Devices currently available would require one to purchase multiple devices to provide for various methods of transport, e.g. a shoulder holster and a fanny pack.